


Stolen Moments

by khrysallis



Series: KaiRis canon one-shot collection [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Jongin would like to believe that the relationship shared between them is a peculiar, but special one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

Kris and Jongin would like to believe that the relationship shared between them is a peculiar, but special one.  
  
It begins from the most awkward of situations. Kris is all tall (sometimes being _too tall_ is a curse, Kris would always tell the others) and long-limbed and graceless with his dance steps as he tries to slug through the choreography given by their trainers, stumbling and falling when his limbs end up tangled together. Jongin is of decent height, long-limbed but still possesses the kind of lithe body everyone’s envious of, sometimes padding across the dance room in a graceful arabesque and lands gently on his feet by the end of the routine, sometimes dishing out powerful popping and tutting and locking moves that makes everyone _stop and stare_ at him when he dances.  
  
Kris stopped and stared, _hard_ , when he stumbled onto Jongin’s practice session one day and found himself entranced by the beauty and grace and vigour that is Kim Jongin. The rest, as they say, was history.  
  
The stolen moments build up in the form of dance practices late into the night, with _just_ the two of them under Kris’ vehement request and insistence because he doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the others. Jongin easily agrees, thinking that coaching another trainee isn’t that bad of an idea to improve himself at the same time. They push each other on, even if they may be dead tired from their earlier practices, and collapse in a pile of long limbs alongside or all over the other boy at the end of it all.  
  
Amidst the sweat and the tears shed in the practising studio tucked away in a secluded corner of SM Entertainment, they find solace in the other’s embrace in the uncertainty of debuting.  
  
If Kris had stopped and stared hard the first time he saw Jongin, this time he falls even harder.

\--

Their relationship isn’t one that’s constantly out in the open like Sehun’s and Lu Han’s, or Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s. It doesn’t appear on short, random moments of togetherness like Junmyeon’s and Jongdae’s. It isn’t even like the quiet moments Lu Han and Minseok share when they’re both in China for promotions, and Sehun is nowhere near for Lu Han to hold on the coldest of nights.

Perhaps even their friends did not suspect anything going on between Kris and Jongin, but the pair isn’t exactly the most public of people around. Jongin indulges in exchanged smiles and perfectly synchronised moves with Kyungsoo on stage, just to please the fans, just as Kris involves himself in silent whispers with Yixing, and the occasional hugs, too. Neither Kyungsoo nor Yixing minded it, not at all. Yixing is straight as a rod. Kyungsoo just doesn’t care much about anything else, apart from wanting to live his own dream.

Their relationship appears in the form of subtle exchanges, where one could only realise if they squint and observe really, _really_ closely. Their hugs are lightning fast; one moment Kris’ arms would be around Jongin’s midriff and in the next, they’re walking in opposite directions, talking to and fooling around with other people.

It doesn’t matter if their relationship lived in obscurity. There is no need to broadcast anything, no need for denials. All it takes is a mysterious smile and a rhetorical _‘what do you think?’_ to parry the questions aimed at them. It certainly helps that they act more intimate towards several other members, pulling the attention everywhere else _but_ at them.

It takes a lot of trust and faith in the other to be able to withstand the obstacles that stand in their way, but it’s what Kris and Jongin have. Faith that they’ll pull through. Faith that they’ll stay together, no matter what happens.

At the end of the day, Kris and Jongin know that they’ll have each other to return to, after all the tiring schedules and frustrating people to deal with. And at times when they’re both wary and exhausted of life, they know there’s someone willing to pull them into an embrace or to listen to them complaining about everything under the sun.

To them, there’s nothing better than the stolen moments they share, crawling under the other boy’s covers in the middle of the night, and being comforted by the reassurance of an embrace. 

 


End file.
